


If you could do it (except you can)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad fluff, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but lucky for him he's got someone in his corner, cassandra don't be mad at me, its fluffy i swear, life is cruel to peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Some days are good days. Some days are great days. Other days are rough. Occasionally there's one of "those days". The days that test your patience, faith, and energy. One of those days that make you want to scream at cry as you collapse into a nice, soft bed.And much to Peter's unlucky "Parker luck", today would be one of those days.But never fear, Tony Stark is here!





	If you could do it (except you can)

Some days are good days. Some days are great days. Other days are rough. Occasionally there's one of "those days". The days that test your patience, faith, and energy. One of those days that make you want to scream at cry as you collapse into a nice, soft bed. 

And much to Peter's unlucky "Parker luck", today would be one of those days. 

It all started when he missed his alarm and shoved a few spoonfuls of cereal that definitely didn't taste expired. Peter arrived on time, barely. 

When he got to his seat, he found that both his friends Ned and MJ were absent. Which meant he had to go through the entire day alone, one of Flash's favorite days to bully him. 

Just as the first bell rang, he was immediately sent spiraling to the ground, his face slamming against the cold tiled floor. He groaned, quickly picking himself back up and heading to his first class. 

His first class, which so happened to be his least favorite class, was Spanish. And the teacher decided to start the Monday morning off with not a good morning but a pop quiz. 

And Peter, as smart as he is, can't be good at everything. It's something that Tony eases his worries because he's a human being. 

By the end of the period, he's pretty sure he failed the test. 

It seems that every time the bell rings, Flash understands this as time to kick Peter in the face. And after second period, Peter gets a kick to the ribs and a really well-aimed punch to the face which gave him a black eye. 

Peter's day only gets worse and worse to the point where most of his face is bruised and he got a question wrong which provoked Flash to insult him repeatedly. 

Finally, the last bell rang signaling everyone could finally go home. Just as Peter stood up, it took everything within him not to turn around and punch Flash in the face. But the little guy couldn't take it like he could. 

He was sent into the lockers, getting another bruised eye to match and could be sure that his ribs were decorated into bruises. Flash began to repeatedly punch Peter over and over and the poor kid just couldn't help the tears roll down his face. Flash sneered, "What a baby!" 

_ "Weak. "  _

_ "Stupid." _

_ "Pathetic." _

_ "Honestly you're so skinny you should like die." _

_ "I wonder what you're mom would do, oh wait she dead!"  _

_ "Honestly so fucking pathetic!" _

  
  


By the time Flash walked away from his pathetic self, Peter felt tired, angry and hurt. He picked himself up despite the aching protest of his entire body because he had to get to the hospital to visit Aunt May. 

There, he was greeted with a sterile smell and nurses with kind-hearted, sorrowed expressions as they told him that Aunt May had died. At exactly 2:30 pm. Just as he was getting beat up his aunt was struggling between life and death. It wasn't fair. 

It wasn't fair how he put up with all this, Flash's taunting, being Spiderman and he only received  _ shit.  _

  
  


He didn't feel good, like he was going to pass out. All the voices sounded fuzzy and the room began to spin. Someone was kindly asking him something, probably if he was okay. 

Okay? 

He wasn't okay. 

  
  


He wasn't even. Close to being okay. 

His balance wobbled as he fell into a plastic seat, smacking his head in his hands. Someone asked him if there was anyone they should call. Peter wanted to scream that he had no one but pulled out his phone with the unmistakable number waiting to be pressed-Tony Stark’s. 

Peter started crying, which turned to sobs but kept himself muffled through his hands, because he didn’t want to be more of an issue. Which quite frankly, he was. At least in his perspective.

He didn’t know how long it was, or if it was even two fricking seconds, but he heard a hushness fall over the workers as he could practically smell the expensive leather with his damn Spidey senses. 

Mr. Stark. 

He didn’t care that Mr. Stark was here, or that he was crying. The world didn’t give a damn. So why should he?

He heard the delicate sound of footsteps calmly approaching him, which Mr. Stark had probably done on purpose so that Peter would know that he was coming. He did do this on purpose. 

Peter heard Mr. Stark’s voice speak, “Kiddo, God, I’m so, so sorry.” 

Peter remained still, only nodding his head acknowledging Mr. Stark. 

Then, Tony surprised him, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter’s small form, guiding his head against his chest. 

Peter gratefully took the well-needed hug, leaning against the older man’s warmth. Tony pressed a soft kiss on the top of Peter’s head, slowly guiding him up, speaking softly, “Let’s go home bud.”

Tony didn’t break from the hug as they were walking and Peter prayed that he wouldn’t. He kept himself pressed against the elder man’s side as he half-walked, half-carried to the black limousine. 

Another surprise was thrown by Tony. Tony was usually the one driving for his own reasons and would have Happy, his  _ personal driver _ seated in the passenger seat, but this time, Happy was at the wheel, and Tony was sitting with Peter in the backseat. 

Peter, too exhausted with the day’s events rested his head against Tony’s thigh. Suddenly, a blanket appeared out of nowhere. Tony unfolded the blanket, and raising it up to his chin, and even tucking it under Peter’s feet the way he liked it. 

Tony watched in sadness as the most energetic, the most talkative teenager is silent the whole car ride back to the Tower. Tony plays with Peter’s hair, letting him get a few well-deserved minutes of sleep until they get to their stop. Tony knows Peter like the back of his hand, something else happened today. Something else besides the death of his last family member. 

Happy remains silent during the drive, communicating through looks with Tony as he mouths, “May is dead”. Happy grew quiet. At first, he wasn’t the biggest fan of Peter, but in time, he’s grown fond of the little Spiderling. 

Tony gently shakes the sixteen-year-old boy awake and help him out of the car. Happy lingers behind giving Peter some space. The poor kid.

The moment the elevators softly close, Peter completely  _ melts _ . His cries quickly escalate into sobs as he loses his balance into Tony’s prepared arms. Peter burrows his face deep into Tony’s chest, not caring if his shirt gets wet, or he’s being embarrassing. 

Tony sits down in the elevator, it is a long ride after all from 0 to 235, softly stroking Peter’s back letting him cry his tiny aching heart out. Tony softly spoke, “There, there. Let it all out.” Peter sobbed against Tony’s chest speaking in a monotone voice, “It’s not fair Mr. Stark! It’s not fair!” Tony nodded looking at the teenager’s face who looked  _ so much _ older than he really was, “I know bud. I know.”

Peter spoke with different emotions pouring out, “It’s not  _ fucking _ fair!” Tony nodded, making a compassionate, sympathetic face as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, while the other hand rubbed circles on Peter’s trembling back, “I know buddy. Believe me, I know.”

Peter starts speaking, “I try so hard to keep everyone safe, and to be good but no matter how hard I try, the world just seems to hate me!” Tony shakes his head speaking firmly but gently at the same time, “Kiddo, no one hates you.”

Peter replied, “That’s not true! Everyone does! Ever since I was a kid people bullied me! For being too small, too skinny, too smart, or too dumb! And I hated it! I was so defenseless and I just kept taking the hits, because that’s what I was taught. But then after Ben, and  _ great power comes great responsibility _ and then these powers, for a split-second I thought that people wouldn’t bully me anymore. Because _ for the first time,  _ I could prove them wrong.” 

Tony looked down at the trembling bundle in his arms pressing a soft kiss on Peter’s temple, encouraging him to continue, that he was listening. And this kid has had a heck of a rough day. 

Peter continued, “And no matter how good I try to be, people only see the bad! People only see Spiderman as a menace that one time with the ferry, but never all the people he saves every night! Flash only sees the ugliness and not anything else! I  _ hate _ the world. It’s not fair!”

Tony nodded, wishing that there was something, anything he could do to make Peter better. He would do anything for Peter, he’d kill, he has killed for him. But for Peter, it didn’t matter. Because Peter was a rare gem, you couldn’t find anyone like him, not even close. Because the world threw watermelons at him, and the kid tried to make some juice with it. 

Peter wheezed, “It’s not fair Mister Stark. It’s not fair.” His voice began to trail off as he buried his head as close to Tony’s chest, specifically his arc reactor with tears spilling down his face. “I just, really miss her.” 

Tony nodded, “I know buddy. It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault. I’m so sorry kiddo, I am.” Tony forced a light smile on his face, “But it’s going to be okay. I promise you. Until my dying breath, and well past my dying breath, I will always protect you. I’m going to keep you safe no matter how bad your days get. You’re staying here, and that’s the final decision.”

He cupped Peter’s face, forcing the doe-faced boy to look at him, “Peter, you aren’t any of those horrible things that those punks said about you. You’re so unbelievably smart, brave, and beautiful. The things you do for this world, God Peter, the planet doesn’t deserve you, but you, you deserve the best that the world has to offer.”

Tony huffed lightly sitting criss-crossed, “Let me tell you something. Life, is full of shit. But rainbows are there too. You have to focus on the positive aspects of the world, all the reasons why you chose to put on that suit. I know you can do it, I believe in you.”

Peter’s watery eyes looked up at Tony’s promising chocolate-colored irises, “You promise?”

Tony nodded, “I promise. You can do it, I know you can. And I will always be here, whenever you need me.”


End file.
